Student Council President
by ARJet
Summary: The fun part of jelousy.


One shot.. Blah balah blah... E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

oooooxxooooo

"She's late again."

Here I am, again, waiting for my room mate / bestfriend / cuddle buddy to arrive. It's been three weeks now since she acquired the habit of going home much later than usual and leaving much earlier than neccessary. What annoys me is that she does not wake me up anymore when she leaves early or tell me if she's going to be late. Rationally, it is not her responsibility to wake me up or tell me where she's going but my irrational mind is telling me to she's trying to avoid me.

We've been much closer since we moved in together in college. No, she's not my girlfriend, _yet_. We've yet to cross that bridge. I've been toying with the idea of courting her but I'm still testing the waters, she is Shizuru Fujino after all. The most eligible bachelorette of Fuuka Unversity, student council persident, graceful, beautiful. All this and many more.

"It's 11pm already. Where is she?" I thought to my self as I look at the clock. I've heard someone jam their key in the door and gently turn the door knob.

"Oh Natsuki, it's late why are you still awake?" Shizuru asked as she removed her shoes and put her coat in the hanger.

"I was waiting for a certain room mate that never even bothered to inform someone of her whereabouts." I said sarcastically to show her is was annoyed.

"I see." she just nod and walk right to our small kitchen.

"That's it? No explanations, no nothing?" I stand on my seat and follow her, "Shizuru, you're leaving much early every morning and not even bother to wake me up then coming back late without letting me know and here I am waiting. What's wrong Shiz?" I said taking her hands leading it to my waist while I leaned in for a hug. We have the kind of friendship wherein we constantly hug or cuddle with each other, just platonic nothing sexual.

"What is it to you?" She retorted and try to remove her hands from my hold. "Natsuki, please let's stop this. I'm tired." she added but I refuse to let go of her hands.

I looked at her searching for her eyes. "What's wrong Shizuru? Have I done something wrong?" I cupped her cheek and force her to look at me.

"Nothing." she said but her eyes tell me differently. Her eyes we're a bit teary.

"You say nothing and here you are about to cry." I smile at her while I wipe her tears away. She lean in to my touch.

I guided her to sit on the couch. "You can tell me anything Shizuru, you know that. So what's the matter?" I asked her as I pull her to lean against me and wrap my arms around her. 'This feels nice.' I thought.

She released a sigh of contentment as puts her head on my shoulder. "I am jealous." She started. My brows raised at what I've heard.

"Jealous of who?" I asked her. She released a stiffled laugh.

"I overheard your conversation with Mai and I heard you told her you're falling for someone." she said in almost a whisper. My eyes widen as I heard it. 'She heard that? Oh gosh, did she know?' I thought.

"I am jealous of the person you're falling for. He can have you all to himself, and I will be left with nothing of you." I was like gaping like a fish out of water, I tried to speak and explain but no words come out.

"That won't happen and you know that." I said as I kiss her temple and took her hand and draw lazy circles at the back of it.

"I know, but see my irrational thoughts are up again and I'm afraid he might take you away from me." by now I can feel that her eyes are tear-filled. I can't help but laugh at the idea that some other man will sweep me off my feet. 'Well, aside from Shizuru I don't think anybdy will.'

Shizuru turn to look at me pouting. "What's so funny?" She wiggled herself for release, a bit hurt by my rection, she lay down to her side of the bed and covered her eyes with her arms. Yes, we sleep in one king size bed.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry." I run to the bed and lay close to her. I turn facing her and try to remove her arm covering her eyes. "Shizuru, please?"

"Here I am pouring myself to you and you just laugh at me." she said as she wipe those angry tears.

"Sowie, sowie." I said tryin to sound like a chilld. Shizuru stiffled a laugh and turn to look at me. "Come here cuddle bunny." I pull her to me as I propped my self up with my elbow so I can look down on her.

"You wanna know who I've fallen for huh my cuddle bunny?" she shook her head and mouthed 'no' then smiled.

I wipe the remaining tears in her eyes and started to lean in. "I'll tell you anyway. She's the..." I said as I continue to lean in closer.

"Student..." I kissed her forehead.

"Council.." I kissed her nose.

"President." as I closed my eyes and kissed her on her lips.

"Natsuki..." she murmured on my lips then kissed me back.

oooooxxooooo

For all those who took time to read, review, and react, **arigato guzaimase** (bow).


End file.
